


I Made You a Quilt

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He hadn’t wanted to give Derek his Birthday gift where everyone else could see. If Derek never mentioned it, well, it was probably for a reason, and Stiles wasn’t going to tell the whole pack if Derek hadn’t wanted them to know.





	I Made You a Quilt

“Here,” Stiles said, voice quiet. The rest of the pack were all still gathered in the ‘living room’ of the loft, sitting around the tree and drinking wolfsbane spiked eggnog. Derek and Stiles were the only two not drinking—Stiles because he didn’t drink and Derek because he was a responsible Alpha. 

The moment Derek had ducked into the kitchen Stiles had followed, thankful to finally get a moment alone. He wasn’t embarrassed, exactly, but he didn’t need to give his friends any ammunition to tease him further. It was bad enough  _ everyone _ but Derek knew about his feelings  _ for _ Derek. Stiles was sure if the pack knew he had hacked his father’s files to find out when Derek’s Birthday was, they would never let him live it down.

Which was why Stiles had waited for Derek to go out into the kitchen. He hadn’t wanted to give Derek his Birthday gift where everyone else could see. If Derek never mentioned it, well, it was probably for a reason, and Stiles wasn’t going to tell the whole pack if Derek hadn’t wanted them to know. 

The gift wasn’t anything special, but it was wrapped separately. While Stiles had already given Derek a gift wrapped in holiday-themed paper, this one was far more generic, covered in balloons and little  _ ’happy birthdays’ _ . Stiles held the box out in front of him when Derek turned around and he got to watch Derek’s eyes widen in surprise, his mouth dropping open just enough for Stiles to see the tips of Derek’s two front teeth.

He had to push the box a little more outwards before Derek would take it. Stiles didn’t comment on the shaking of Derek’s hands, not when Derek first took the box nor when he pushed out a claw to gently tear along the tape. The wrapping paper fell away but Derek grabbed it before it could fall and set it too-gently on the counter. 

The box was plain, long and wide and Derek removed the lid slowly. Stiles already knew what would be there, a thick, black woollen quilt with runs of red throughout. It was one of his better works and he had started months before, back when he first found out when Derek’s birthday was. 

“My mom. She, uh, used to always make quilts for us. Me and my dad. For our Birthdays. So…well, I made you a quilt.” Stiles explained, finger twisting in the empty space between them. Now it felt a little silly, to share something so personal with Derek but—but it was  _ Derek _ .

“T-thank you, Stiles,” Derek said, voice hoarse.

He stepped forward into Stiles’ space, box and quilt still between them. Derek leaned in, brushed a soft kiss high on Stiles' cheek and lingered for a moment too long for the touch to be just friendly. Stiles smiled down at his hands, waiting until Derek straightened out to look back up, smile wide when he caught Derek’s eyes again.

Truthfully, Stiles figured he would put up with as much teasing from his pack as he had to, if only to get Derek to look at him like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
